Forum Parties
Forum Parties are gatherings held by forumers in-game almost every day. Forum parties are done mostly just for fun and pure entertainment. All YoWorlders are welcome to forum party events, even non-forumers. Forum Party events are held in the Performance section of the Events list, and are usually announced on forums before the event is made. The host of of a forum party is usually a forumer. Forum Party Games Here is a short list of activities done in forum parties. *'Pictionary-' For this activity, and Whiteboard is placed in the center or front of the room, and each forumer takes a turn drawing something on it, the other forumers have to guess what it is that was drawn or is being drawn. The person who names it, gets to have the next turn. *'Costume Wars-' People in the room split into groups with specific types of costumes. A war commences between the groups to see who can gather the most members wearing the same costume *'Guess-the-number-' One of the forumers picks a number in their mind, all of the other forumers must try and guess which number it is, in the end, the winner might get a prize. *'Musical Chairs-' Works just like Musical chairs in real life. The host must use a music player. *'Story Telling-' Scary stories are usually told during these activities, they can be real, or fictional. *'Auction 'Em Off-' A player is selected, and the house then begins to randomly bid on the player, the auctioning is false, and you may bid with coins, or a selected amount of any item you want, some even bid using other random things. *'Mafia-' Works just like the party game in real life. An entire room is full of players, 3 Mafia are chosen, the rest are towns people. The towns people have to go to sleep, while the Mafia murder someone. The Mafia have to pm their next victim to the storyteller. After the towns people wake up, the storyteller explains who were the Mafias victims, during that time, towns people are able to PM who they think the Mafia are, the players who get the most votes, are sent to prison even if they are innocent. There are at times both "death" chairs, and "jail" chairs for players to go if they were to fall under any of those two categories. If the Mafia are able to outnumber the towns people, they win, if the towns people are able to send all of the Mafia to prison, they win. *'Truth or Dare-' Is played the same way it is in real life. This version however, has a Double Dare option. *'Era Wars-' Another version of Costume Wars, involving different eras instead of random costumes. Example of Forum Parties Below you can find a slide show with pictures of forum parties that took place in 2014. Forum Party 1.png|A Forum Party that took place on July 14, 2014 Forum Party 3.png|A Forum Party that took place on July 15, 2014. Forum Party 6.png|Forum Party that took place on July 16, 2014. forum party 7.png|Forum Party which took place on July 17, 2014. Forum party 8.png|Forum Party that took place on July 18, 2014. Category:Game Information